Sdorica:Charle's Cooking Academy
by harmoniazero
Summary: On why Elio now laments the mistake that is Valentine's Day, Tica and Leah are now somehow advisors to Angelia's armies, and Charle is now nicknamed "The Culinary Killer of the Military."


Tica took a deep breath. This would probably be her death. Scratch that, this would definitely be her death.

She braced herself. She had to be brave. This was for her scores, after all…

"Everyone, may I have your attention?"

The students ignored her.

She had no choice. "This will help you a lot at Valentine's Day!" The lie tasted like bitter chocolate in her mouth.

A few heads turned at that. "Ah, it's the troublemaker!" "The trash bunny is with her, too!" "Why are we listening to liars?" The mumblings became more audible with each mockery.

Oh no, they were on the verge of disengagement! Think, think…

Thankfully, Leah chimed in for her. "The headmaster wants to…help his students for Valentine's Day. Especially regarding…love problems towards his son."

That caught the girls' interest. "Really?" Hushed whispers started to permeate the air.

The boys, however, began grumbling. Tica stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

Her junior partner only leaned conspiratorially. "And you boys… can learn how to sabotage their food," she purred. She then elbowed Tica, signifying that this was the healer's turn to shine.

She cleared her throat. "So…come join Charle's Cooking Academy!

"Here, you will learn how to assassinate, um, I mean, show how devoted you are to your loved ones by cooking them a special, deadly— did I say deadly? I-I mean tasty, yeah… tasty food."

Tica then gestured to the demihuman girl. "Contact my junior agent Leah for details."

Leah bowed and added, "We do not guarantee that your beloved will like your food. No refunds."

Considering the number of students that signed up afterwards, her marks were probably safe. Her sanity, however, was a different matter…

-0-

Lying to the headmaster had never been easier with Leah.

"Well, Tica, this is…a lot of Curren. How did you get it this fast? You didn't blackmail the princess, did you?" Charle might had intended to make the last sentence a joke, but his strained voice was all too real.

She wished she thought of blackmailing Angelia.

It was Leah who opened her mouth first. "Nah, sis Tica made a business with me."

"Ah, you were helping her with that, Leah?"

"Yes, headmaster."

Charle gave Tica a warm smile. "Well, good work, Tica. With this, we don't need to worry about not being able to replace the rune mediums that are broken every Valentine's Day because of the riots."

Tica fidgeted. The scattered papers on the desk suddenly looked much more interesting. "Oh, about Valentine…"

Leah cut her to the chase again. "Sir, have you noticed that your cooking skills are admired by the students? They say they wanted to learn from you. I've even heard that they wish to meet you tomorrow in order to gain knowledge on how to make Valentine chocolates!"

That appeared to work, for the headmaster's face brightened. "Really? Aosta always said that—"

Leah pointed her index finger at him. "Well, it's time to prove Aosta – whoever he was – wrong!"

Tica was slowly scooting away from the manipulator.

Leah noticed her. "Ah, sir, we have to go. We have some unfinished things to deal with."

Charle suspected nothing. "I see. You may go, then."

He didn't see Leah's smirk. He didn't pay attention to Tica's panicking face either.

-0-

They discussed outside the headmaster's chambers.

"Sis Tica, remember the deal. We already share the profit 50/50, but if we are discovered, then you take the 100% blame." Leah poked Tica's chest.

"Yeah…" She was 100% regretting her decision.

A male voice startled them both. "What are you guys doing here? Are you here to meet fathe—I mean, the headmaster?"

It was Elio. Oh no, poor Elio…

Leah talked first once again. "No, we've already met him. We're just on our way back."

She could warn him. She could warn him…

Before Tica could do anything, however, Leah had already dragged her by her arms. "Let's go back, sis Tica. Bye, Elio!" Leah waved at him.

…Tica could catch a faint, muttered "What's up with them today…"

-0-

Elio lamented the mistake that was Valentine's Day.

What was Vendacti thinking when he made this day special? Why did Vendacti give his beloved chocolates?

Elio glanced at the piling chocolate at his desk. He had charmed the door to be unbreakable. Too bad he couldn't silence the riots outside.

"Get out of your room, Elio!" "We love you!" "Accept our love, please!"

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. Well, at least he got free chocolates.

The first chocolate he ate made him regret tempting fate.

This was as horrible as his father's cooking! ...Wait… Didn't his father mention something about mentoring students on cooking?

…! That means…he must throw away each and every chocolate just in… case…

The world was spinning. Dark blots began to cover his vision. Before he fainted, he saw the charm upon the door breaking down, revealing a guilt-ridden Tica, a worried Leah, and hordes and hordes of horrified fans…

Darkness soon greeted him.

-0-

He woke up to a conversation.

"Leah! We have to apologize to him when he wakes up."

Was that Tica?

What his blurred vision hinted as Leah pouted. "Yeah, but do we really need to tell him the truth? He's probably dead, too."

He decided that this was the right moment to join. "What truth?"

Leah gasped. "You're alive? Oh wait, you are the headmaster's son, so you must be resistant to—"

Realization dawned on his face. "You both had some hand in this?"

Tica fiddled with her hands. "Yeah, um, you see…"

-0-

Tica knew this would be her death.

How was she going to make the pile of poisonous chocolate vanish without a trace?

"Leah, got any ideas?"

The aforementioned girl simply pouted in response.

"Leah…"

"Why did he have to wake up? How did he survive that? Any normal human would be dead right now."

"Leah…"

She crossed her arms. "Why? Why… The headmaster's cooking style ensures death or long comas. Always. I'm sure it can destroy armies!"

Tica only frowned at that. "Leah, what's the point of that now? There's nothing to be gained in complaining… It's not like we can sell it to the princess or something."

Leah's ears shot up. "But we can sell it to the princess! Oh, sis Tica, I never knew that you're a genius!"

Tica wasn't sure whether that was an insult or a compliment. But there was no time to ponder on that, as Leah had caught hold of her arm once again.

"Let's go, sis Tica!"

-0-

Charle wasn't certain about the reason he was receiving the military Vendacti Medal. He was neutral as far as anyone knew, and he most definitely did not contribute anything to the civil war's victor.

On another strange note, everyone also praised him for being a genius mastermind whose food could bring triumph. He wasn't aware of the causes for this showering of praises.

He could, however, bet that it had something to do with Tica, Leah, and perhaps that cooking class he taught before Valentine. Now, if only Elio would confide in him about the events on Valentine's Day…

Well, that was a matter for another day.

He had a cooking class to teach.


End file.
